


Two Queen of Spades

by Squickqueen



Category: Brothers in Arms - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Rare Fandoms, Regret, Video & Computer Games, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Freundschaften muß man pflegen, solange man noch die Möglichkeit dazu hat. Eine bittere Erfahrung, die auch Paddock machen mußte.





	Two Queen of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel hat seinen Ursprung im Pokerspiel ziemlich am Anfang von „Hell’s Highway“, als Paddock mit zwei Pik Damen bescheißt und Friar ihm natürlich auf die Schliche kommt.

Paddock konnte Jeeps nicht ausstehen.

Diese störrischen Fahrzeuge mit ihren widerspenstigen Schaltknüppeln, die nichts lieber taten, als sich zu verkeilen! Dazu das klagende Heulen des Motors, wenn er das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durchdrückte und das Klappern des gesamten Fahrgestells, als würde der Jeep jeden Moment unter seinem Hintern zusammenbrechen!

Sie waren ihm schon während des Krieges auf die Nerven gegangen, aber mittlerweile hatte er eine regelrechte Aversion gegen die Schrottmühlen entwickelt.

Wann immer er eine von ihnen zu Gesicht bekam – und Gott bewahre, das geschah selten genug! – wurde er an diesen einen Abend in den Niederlanden erinnert, als er, schon den ganzen Tag über genervt von den Zicken der alten Blechschachtel, ihr kurzerhand die Kugel geben wollte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Das wäre befriedigend gewesen und ein großer Spaß!

Paddock schoss gerne Dinge über den Haufen, damals wie heute, nur hatte sich an diesem Abend Friar zwischen ihn und den Jeep geworfen und das Fahrzeug heldenmütig mit der ganzen Masse seines Körpers geschützt. Das mochte nicht gerade viel sein, schließlich war es Friar, aber es hatte ausgereicht, den Jeep vor dem Zorn eines wildgewordenen Jungen aus Kansas zu bewahren.

Auf Friar hätte Paddock niemals schießen können.  
Niemals nie.

Guter, alter Friar!

Zurückhaltend aber hart wie Granit, wenn es darauf ankam. Friar war ein ruhender Fels im Chaos des Krieges, immer dann zur Stelle, wenn Not am Manne war.

Für Paddock war er ein Mensch gewesen, dem er nichts vormachen konnte. Sein aufgeblasenes Ego war von Friar von Anfang an wie von keinem anderen systematisch untergraben worden. Dieser schmächtige, schweigsame Kerl, der im Rang noch dazu unter ihm stand, hatte ihn zu keiner Zeit ernst genommen!

Nachdem Paddock darin zunächst einen Angriff gegen seine eigene Person gesehen hatte, stellte er schon bald fest, dass ihm Friar alles andere als unangenehm war.

Natürlich, sie stritten, sie keiften sich an wie Waschweiber, aber diesen Auseinandersetzungen fehlte der Stachel. Eine tiefe Freundschaft tat sich vor Paddock auf, die er, der doch immer grob und überheblich mit allen anderen umsprang, so zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Sie war roh und ungeschliffen wie sein eigener Charakter, aber Friar gelang es, mit nicht immer sanften Hieben, dieser Freundschaft ein paar ihrer Ecken und Kanten abzuschlagen. Friar war ihm Freund, Gegenpol und Waffenbruder in einem gewesen.

Dennoch, es war Paddock nie gelungen, aus Stolz und purer Arroganz, dem anderen zu sagen, wie viel ihm dessen Freundschaft bedeutete.

Und dann, von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten, war Friar nicht mehr da gewesen und damit jede Möglichkeit vertan, ihm gegenüber seine Wertschätzung auszudrücken.

Die Wahrheit war, Paddock konnte Jeeps nicht ausstehen, weil sie ihn an Friar erinnerten, an diesen einen Augenblick, an diesen einen Abend, als er sich ohne zu zögern zwischen ihn und den Jeep geworfen hatte und ihn scharf zurechtwies, das Fahrzeug gefälligst in Ruhe zu lassen. In seinen Augen hatte dabei der Schalk geblitzt und Paddock grinsend die bereits erhobene Pistole wieder sinken lassen.

Dieses Bild hatte sich ihm eingebrannt. Zusammen mit dem Gefühl allgemeinen Glücks.  
Durch den Anblick eines Jeeps an diese Zeit erinnert zu werden, brach ihm jedes Mal schier das Herz. Und deswegen ging er ihnen aus dem Weg, wann immer er konnte.

**~Ende~**


End file.
